The Time Alchemist
by FandomGod321
Summary: The Doctor ends up in another universe when a sun suddenly implodes on itself. In this world, the science of alchemy is very real. He meets a man by the name Edward Elric, and together they face the ultimate enemy: A new homunculus, one by the name of Lust. Sorry if you don't like, I made it all in one day. There'll be a sequel coming soon if I get good ratings and reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Something was not good.

A sun had just imploded, much faster than normal. He had only seen a black hole open that quickly once, and it was the work of a Time Lord. Nothing could escape a black hole. Not light, not space, not time, not even a TARDIS. Unless...

The Doctor pressed some nobs, and flipped some switches. If he was quick enough he could go back in time before the sun imploded. It was nearly impossible, but if he had chance to escape it, he would.

The TARDIS stopped mid teleportation.

"Oh no..." The Doctor said to himself. He turned on his screen, and it revealed that he was in the time stream, and the black hole was a far distance away. The TARDIS gave a loud groan, and everything in front of the console room was ripped of the rest of the time machine.

The Doctor watched in horror as his beauty was smashed together and pulled out into an extremely long line. The same thing would happen to The Doctor, and not even regeneration would save him, if he wasn't quick enough.

"Right then, shields!" The Doctor proclaimed to himself. An extremely strong type of glass (only found on Galifrey) covered the TARDIS. This specimen is the core of The Doctors old planet. It can withstand even a black hole-hopefully.

Now every part of the TARDIS was gone, in the black hole, except the console room, and the eye of harmony, which had teleported just beneath The Doctor. This…was going to be a long ride. The Doctor grabbed onto the railings (which now lead to nowhere), as the TARDIS jetted towards the black hole. But it wasn't enough.

The TARDIS jerked and flipped, and The Doctor let go. He hit the glass, and then the TARDIS console, knocking him out. The Doctor flung around weightlessly through The TARDIS for an entire century! (but the wibbly-wobbly situation actually sent him a century in the past.)

When he woke up, he was in deep space.. He checked his face...the same. Good. The TARDIS was floating in deep space.

"What?" The Doctor checked his screen, he had been asleep for a century! It was a good thing time lord incarnations lasted a long time. At the moment, he really didn't want to go.

"Well...like the french say, 'Allons-Y!" The Doctor thrusted a lever, and the TARDIS threw itself once more. Since the TARDIS lost most of its power, it couldn't travel through time very quickly, but it could travel through space faster than anything ever could! The Doctor pressed a button, and was thrown back by the sudden jerk the TARDIS made.

He couldn't move a single part of his body. The speed of the TARDIS stuck him on top of the room as it traveled through space, hurtling through supernovas, meteors, and even planets, but the TARDIS was so fast it couldn't harm anything. Finally, the Doctor was close to Earth. The TARDIS began to slow down, and The Doctor fell on the floor as it hurtled through Earth's atmosphere.

The TARDIS was set for the coordinates of London, but right now, the TARDIS was a bit off, and there was no London here. He actually ended up where Germany should have been, but here, they didn't call it Germany, they called it Amestris.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

To be more specific, he was in Resembool, the hometown of Edward and Alphonse Elric. Edward was thirty, he lived with Winry, in Grannies old house, which they had inherited, and his brother, Alphonse, lived next door, in a house he built just above the house they lived in with their mom.

The boys had quite some back story. They lived in a world where alchemy was possible. Long ago, their mother had died of an unknown sickness. They went to learn the arts of alchemy with a very skilled teacher.

They did an illegal type of alchemy, one forbidden since God knows when. It was called human transmutation. Using the substances that make up a human body, as well as their own blood, they tried to bring their mother back from the grave.

Equivalent exchange is the basic law of all alchemy, so, in exchange of them doing forbidden arts, Edward lost his right arm, and Al lost everything: his body, his mind, his soul.

A gate appeared before Edward, he made a deal: he would give his left leg for his brothers soul. The deal worked, and he attached his brothers soul to a suit of armor. Edwards childhood friend, Winry Rockbell made Ed 'auto-mail', or a metal arm and leg, so he could walk and function normally, but Edward and Al wanted to fix what they did.

At the age of twelve, Edward joined the military. He had been the youngest to join, but when Edward crossed the gate, and lost his leg, he had learned very useful secrets of alchemy, including how transmute objects without the use of a transmutation circle.

They searched long and wide for a way to get their body back, and eventually got a lead: an ancient mystical object called The Philosophers Stone. Together, soldier Edward Elric and his brother Alphonse discovered it, and what its made out of...

They discovered it when they found out about another set of humanoid creatures: The Homunculi. There are seven of them. Failed human transmutations. They are basically a human body and mind without a soul, leaving only pure evil. These _things _survive off of Philosophers Stones that they create. Lust, one of the homunculi revealed to Edward that they are made out of human souls!

Ed and his brother fought off the seven homunculi one by one. Their names represented each of the seven deadly sins: Lust, Gluttony, Envy, Sloth, Pride, Sloth, and Greed, and their personalities follow their names, as well as their father, the First Homunculus, or The Dwarf in the Flask. Together, the brothers finally re-opened the gate. As fate would have it, the price for Al's body and Ed's limbs was that they would be separated between dimensions, but, Edward came back to his home dimension, and he raised a family with Winry, but was still in the military, actually in very high command. The only person with more authority than him was no under than Furher Roy Mustang, The Flame Alchemist.

Now, he had two kids, a wife, and a good brother, as well as a broken TARDIS and madman in his backyard.

"Who the hell are you?" Edward shouted at The Doctor, who had just emerged out of the remains of his TARDIS. Thank God, he was fine, still in his tenth incarnation.

"The name is Dr. John Smith." He pulled out a psychic paper, and Ed smiled.

"Ah, yes. John Smith...The Time Alchemist? What a strange name. Why are you here, anything I need to know?"

"Alchemy? Strange." The Doctor mumbled.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Er, nothing. I am deeply sorry about that machine, but could it stay in this area for a while? And also...do you know the nearest library?"

"Well, there are a few in Resembool, but I'm sure you know that the best library is the one in central...now what was it that you needed?" Edward asked. He began to get suspicious.

"Ah, nothing really...just...how is your alchemy working?"

"My what? My alchemy is fine, Doctor Smith."

"Well, of course it is! Now...off to Central!"

He began walking in a random direction, but then turned back to Ed.

"Where is your nearest..."

"Train station?"

"Yes!"

With suspicion, Edward led the so called 'Time Alchemist' to the Resembool Train Station.

"Best of luck, Doctor." Edward said, and then began walking home. He wanted to figure out who John Smith was, but it would have to be on another day. Winry and his twin children Mia and Max would kill him if he left for work.

The Doctor was just as curious about Edward Elric as Edward was curious about The Doctor, if that makes sense. Alchemy. A strange subject, very similar to magic, but with more...science. More...integrity. The alchemists of his universe focused mainly on finding immortality and turning simple stones into silver and gold, but maybe it was different in this dimension.

The train stopped, and 'John Smith' walked out. It took a while to find the library, but when he did, he was completely shocked.

"Hey, you can't-" began a guard, but The Doctor flashed his psychic paper, and the guard let him through.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor had learned everything about Edward Elric. But, more importantly, he had learned a lot about alchemy.

"Blimey." The Doctor said to himself. He straitened his glasses, which he really didn't need. Human Transmutation...doesn't sound fun. And what are homunculi? The Doctor went to the back of the room, to find out more on these creatures.

He read a file on them, well, actually seven. The first and surely more interesting one that he read was the one on was Lust. She had the ability to extend her fingernails into extremely long razor-sharp claws. She was dead, of course. Killed.

"It's technically not murder...but..." The Doctor said to himself.

The most suspicious thing was that their hadn't been a homunculus for years...and one was bound to show up eventually. And, seeing how clever they were, there was probably one there right-his thoughts were interrupted by a huge bang from outside.

The Doctor ran out, and saw that the FullMetal Alchemist was fighting with somebody that was...flying? Ah, it made sense. This man had used alchemy to control the speed and direction of the winds. Amazing! The villain clapped his hands together again, and this time a huge ball of light formed in between his hands, and he blasted it at Edward, who dodged it with ease.

"Wait a second..." The Doctor said to himself, "an alchemist who can control light?"

The enemy spotted The Doctor, and smiled. He threw a blast of light at the Time Lord, but The Doctor pointed his sonic at the ground, and it rose just in front of him, acting as a shield from the light. When the light his shield, The Doctor had to jump to his left so he wouldn't get hit by the rubble. Edward looked at John Smith, completely astonished. How did he use alchemy without transmutation circle? The enemy took Ed's distraction as an advantage and flew off.

Edward didn't care at this point, he needed to take in The Doctor for questioning. He could trust Roy Mustang to keep this case a secret. Edward clapped his hands together and threw them on the floor. A giant fist rose behind The Doctor, and hit him on the back of his head. The Doctor passed out, and Edward picked him up, carrying him down to HQ.

The Doctor woke up a while later, saying,

"Oi, that was unfair? What was that for?"

"You would try to run if I didn't do that." Said a calm voice. It was Edward. The Doctor looked at his surroundings. He was in a room, rather small, with two other people. One of them was the man he met earlier, Edward Elric. He had golden hair that matched his hair. The other man was asian, he had black hair, and an eye patch on one eye.

"What do you want, then?" The Doctor asked. He tried to shift around his chair, but he was cuffed down. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"In every dimension a human inhabits a Time Lord can never be trusted."

"A what?" Asked the Asian, The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"It's complicated."

"Trust me, I've heard of crazier things."

"No…no you haven't."

"Hit me."


	4. Chapter 4

"Long ago,' The Doctor began, "I lived on a different planet; Far, far, away. It was called Galifr-"

"Whatever, cut the crap. I don't wanna hear your damn crazy stories, I wanna hear the truth." Ed interrupted.

The Doctor cleared his throat.

"Of course. I grew up in a different country-"

"Which one?"

"Erm, England. It's across the sea."

"Across the sea?" Roy asked.

"Yes. I came here not to long ago, in that thing that landed in your city, Edward."

Edward nodded. Roy spoke up,

"Anyways, Doctor Smith, we saw your amazing skills when you fought The Angel Alchemist, and I was wondering if you would be interested in joining The Military."

"Not a chance." The Doctor said quickly.

"Only for this case, and then you can leave. Also, if you don't join, I'll have no choice but to send you to prison for a good amount of time. It's the law."

The Doctor sat in his chair,

"Oh, yes. 'The Law.' You need me, apparently. Fine, I'll do it. I have to. But when this case is over, I'm finding a way out of here. Back to my dimension."

"Your what?"

"Nothing! Let's go, then."

Ed un-cuffed The Doctor, and they ran outside.

"Here you go." Ed said, and passed The Doctor his sonic. The Doctor smiled. They went were The Angel Alchemist attacked yesterday, and The Doctor pointed his sonic up in the air. It made its little noise, and revealed a giant streak in the air. Ed was amazed.

"What was that?"

"It's simple, really. Alchemy affects things, it changes them into something different. The Angel Alchemist controlled the way that the wind moved, so his alchemy left something like a scar in the sky. If we follow the scar, we find the alchemist."

Edward nodded, and they began running to see where the scar ended. They were disappointed when it led to practically nowhere.

"Well…what do we do now?" Ed asked. The Doctor shushed him,

"Look, someones used alchemy on the ground." Edward looked suspiciously at the floor, and clapped his hands together.

"Be careful, it may be a trap." The Doctor said cautiously.

"And if it is?" Ed asked.

"Well…theoretically…we would get trapped." Replied The Doctor with a tone of sarcasm. Ed placed his hands on the ground, and the floor opened up. He jumped down, and The Doctor followed.

"What is this place?" Ed said to himself. They had landed in a long hallway, with torches on each side hardly illuminated the area around them.

They had walked for a very long time, and which each step, the both of them grew more and more suspicious. What was awaiting them at the end of the hall?

Chapter Five:

Suddenly, there was a loud _whoosh_, and something flew by Ed and The Doctor. When they turned to see it, it was still there. And 'it' was a long, black, nail.

"Oh no." Ed said, "She's dead! Mustang killed her!"

"Homunculi are born when a human transmutation fails. Looks like someone tried the Forbidden Arts once more."

The Doctor shook his head, and pointed his sonic at the nail. The sonic whirred, and the nail broke. Somewhere down the hall, someone began screaming.

"I know how to kill them. Homunculi are powered by a philosopher's stone that they consume, it's their achilles heal. If we destroy that, we destroy them."

The Doctor and Edward began running down the hall, dodging and destroying the dozens of nails shooting out of the new Lust's hands. It was crazy, but they needed to stop the new Lust before she did anything to the public. They could see her now. She looked nothing like the old lust, with red hair and blue eyes, but her cold demeanor remained the same.

Then she didn't miss. One of her razor sharp black nails hit The Doctor strait in the chest, and then another one hit on the opposite side.

"No!" Ed screamed, he had gotten him into this, he would get him out. One more nail stabbed Edward strait in the shoulder.

"No is right." The Doctor said, and pointed the sonic screwdriver, at Lust, who smirked.

"I thought you were supposed to be smart, Doctor. We have good friends in your dimension, they call themselves cybermen. They said you were a genius, but what kind of idiot walks into a trap that easily?"

The Doctor grunted.

"I want you to tell me," Lust began, and twisted her nails inside of The Doctors chest. "-how do you do it? What is the key to regeneration?"

"There isn't one." Came a voice from behind The Doctor. It was…The Doctor? Suddenly, The Doctor, the one Lust had stabbed, crumbled into dust.

"Alchemy has its perks. I transmuted that fake me just before you attempted to kill me."

The Doctor pointed his sonic at Lust. The extremely high frequencies of sound did something inside of Lust.

Her philosophers stone cracked. Lust fell to the floor. The Doctor put his screwdriver to his ear.

"The philosophers stone is to the left her heart. She's all yours, Edward Elric." The Doctor said. He turned around when Edward clapped his hands together, and made a spike appear out of the ground, jetting towards Lust's chest, and destroying her philosophers stone.

"Come on." Edward said.

"Let's get back to HQ." Ed clapped his hands together, and placed them on the ground. The roof above them separated, and the floor rose, lifting them up to the surface. They walked back to head quarters.

"I would like to thank you, for your work in the military." Roy Mustang said.

"Pleasures all mine," replied The Doctor.

"But we aren't done yet. I apologize, Doctor Smith."

"What?" Ed yelled, he couldn't believe it!

"No, Roy, you can't do this."

"I hereby announce you a full fledged member of The Military."

"Alright." The Doctor said calmly.

"I will join the military. But first, let me return to Resembool, so I can get everything I left over there."

"It's done."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Back on the train to Resembool, Edward said,

"Hey, I know people like you. You wont join the military, will you?"

The Doctor said nothing.

"Hey, it's alright. I wont tell Mustang. I completely disagree with him. You should be free. But how are you going to get back?"

"Well I've learned a few trick here and there." The Doctor replied.

When they arrived at Resembool, The Doctor bed farewell to Edward, Alphonse, Winry, Alphonse's wife, and Edwards two twin children. His TARDIS was back in its Police Box form, but that would soon change.

"Well, off you go, Time Alchemist." Edward said as the Doctor closed the TARDIS door.

"Right then, full speed!" The Doctor said to himself. You see, the black hole he went through formed in his universe, so everything around the black hole in his universe was sucked in and spat back out over here. The force of the black hole was like a magnet, so everything around the black hole in this universe would get pushed away-unless it was fast enough. The TARDIS would have to break through the barriers of space _and_ time! It could possible waste all the energy from the eye of harmony, but that was a risk The Doctor was willing to take.

The Doctor pulled a lever,

"Stabilizers under control…off we go!" The TARDIS didn't vanish, like it usually did. Instead it blasted off into the sky, and in about two seconds, it left Earths atmosphere.

"Alright, full throttle! Particle accelerators…ready! Let's go!"

What happened next was hardly explainable. Even The Doctor, a full fledged Time Lord, couldn't understand it. Traveling through time and space at such acceleration actually froze the inside of the TARDIS, while the outside of the TARDIS sped through the black hole. The inside of the TARDIS resumed with The Doctor flying towards the door.

He hit the door laughing. It had worked!

"Alright, let's go, girl!" He said to the TARDIS, and typed in his coordinates for London, England, apparently there was some sort of 'missing' hospital?


End file.
